Greys
Greys (Zeta Reticulans) are a race of beings that have said to hail from the Zeta Reticuli star system and are known to be the most common form of alien involving the abduction of humans. 'Earliest Accounts' During the 1960's, many people claimed that they have either seen or have been abducted by the Greys, however there are accounts of people being abducted and seeing the aliens before that as well. Betty & Barney Hill The Greys were known to have abducted many people, but one of the most mysterious cases would be the case involving Betty and Barney Hill back in 1961. While returning home from a vacation in New Hampshire, the Hills were on U.S. Route 3 in their 1957 Chevrolet Bel-Air and came up to Fanconia Notch (Indian Head). Once there, Betty noticed something in the sky which eventually spotted the hills and followed them. Barney stopped the car to get a better look, which he realized wasn't a human aircraft and went to the trunk of the car where he pulled out a 32 revolver and placed it in his pocket in case he needed it, however after that he was somehow attracted from the car and looked through a pair of binoculars he had on him. He couldn't move and heard in his head "Stay where you are and keep looking". He managed to gain control of his body, which gave him an opportunity to run to his car. Once inside, Barney told Betty "They're going to capture us!" and that led to a high speed drive down the road for them in order to try and evade their pursuers. The ship managed to catch up with them and knocked out their engine, which resulted in the car's sudden stop on the highway. Once they stopped, the ship was hovering overhead and in the middle of the road were reported to be 6 Greys, all wearing different kinds of clothing and one Barney mentioned looked like a Nazi. The group came towards the car and split into two equal groups, one retrieved Barney under complete mind control and the other to retrieve Betty who was willing to cooperate. They bought both to their craft for physical and scientific examination, which Betty was subjected to first and so she was taken into the ship. Betty's Examination Betty went into the craft first and was subjected to multiple tests including skin samples, nervous system tests and even an unconventional pregnancy test. After her tests, Betty stayed within the ship and spoke to the leader who spoke perfect english and one of the questions Betty asked was "Where are you from?". The leader activated a holographic imaging system that showed the Zeta Reticuli star system and the leader asked "Do you know where you are on this map" and she said "No". The leader said "Well if you don't know where you are, there's no point in telling you where I'm from" and then later on the examiner came into the room where Betty was to check her teeth, because while looking over Barney, he noticed his dentures. Afterwards, Betty found a book in the ship with the language and writings of the aliens which the leader wanted to give to her, however later took it back and telling Betty to forget the whole thing. Ever since her death in 2004, Betty had never forgotten that night in 1961 where she and her husband were abducted and examined by the Greys. Barney's Examination While Betty was in one room of the ship, Barney was in the other while under the Grey's telepathy in order to keep him from reaching his gun and from getting out of the ship. They performed the same tests on him, except for the pregnancy test that Betty underwent. They also noticed Barney's dentures which made them think that Betty had the same thing. Betty explained that a grenade knocked out Barney's teeth during World War 2 and so thats why he wears the dentures. When he was done, they escorted him back to the car and released him from their telepathy. 'Grey Types' In the world of the conspiracy theorists and the people who have been abducted by the Greys are said to believe that there are many different types of Greys that hail from many other planets in the galaxy. The Greys The most common form of Grey is the ones that are said to have come from a dying race and are trying to save themselves through the use of absorbtion through mankind. Instead of destroying humans, these greys in particular are said to be imbred with the humans so that one day they will be humans and humans will be them. The more specialized Greys are taller and more slender than the others that are seen and reported. Usually they would take a human female and test the DNA, if compatible the Greys would tag them for future impregnation. The human males are evaluated the same way and if compatible, they will impregnate the female that the Greys selected for them. Bellatrax Greys The Bellatrax Greys are a race of Greys that are known as the "Little People" because they are 1- 1 1/2 feet tall. They are known to be very light sensitive and that they usually are based underground, some have said they are based in the Aleutian Islands. Category:Alien Files Category:Alien Lifeforms Category:Aliens